


Fhirdiad

by MagicBiscuit



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBiscuit/pseuds/MagicBiscuit
Summary: Walking out on a balcony Marianne shuddered slightly as the cold winds flew by. She’d heard tales of how cold this land was so it came as no surprise to her. That didn't change anything though.She wanted to see it.She wanted to at least look at the capital of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, even if it was only from afar.





	Fhirdiad

It was a cold evening despite it being the Harpstring Moon. It also happened to be a merry evening, filled with celebration. Marianne had walked away from the festivities. While the joy did gladden her, there was something she wanted to look at.

Walking out on a balcony Marianne shuddered slightly as the cold winds flew by. She’d heard tales of how cold this land was so it came as no surprise to her. That didn't change anything, though.

She wanted to see it.

She wanted to at least look at the capital of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, even if it was only from afar.

It was all so strange Marianne thought as she looked down at the streets below. Earlier that day she and her friends had all fought to the death down there. Now the only remains of the battle were the joyous cheers of victory.

Marianne sighed. She was happy for Faerghus, yet she also felt saddened. Many Kingdom soldiers had died when fighting off their siege. She shook her head sadly. War was such a gruesome thing.

While trying her best to push the battle out of her mind her light blue eyes began to wander. There were so many buildings. She couldn't identify a single one, yet she kept looking. As early as tomorrow they would depart for Garreg Mach in order to prepare their support for the crippling Alliance. As someone from the Alliance it brought her great joy that Dimitri and the Professor were so eager to help, yet there was something that held her back.

That something was the desire to see this city, this kingdom, with her own two eyes.

Pushing a light blue lock of hair behind her ear she chuckled to herself.

Back when she'd met Dimitri all those years ago she'd couldn't even had begun to imagine that he'd become someone so dear to her. At first she'd been afraid. They way he'd spoken to her made her feel like he saw right through her. That fear had gone away surprisingly quickly for her, however, as she'd begun to see how similar the two of them really were. Their friendship was a quiet one yet it was ever so precious.

Now she was here all those years later, looking out over Fhirdiad from the very castle that they had all worked so hard to win back for Dimitri and, to a greater extent, for Faerghus itself.

Maybe it was that thought that made her want to see this place so? When Dimitri would be crowned as king this very castle would become the seat of his rule. It was a strangely comforting thought to her.

Marianne was pulled out of her musings by someone draping something thick and warm around her small shoulders. She brought her hand to the chest from the sudden, but small fright she had.

"You surprised me, Dimitri."

She heard Dimitri chuckle as he stood next to her. His cape was now on her shoulders. She pulled it closer to her.

"Did I look cold?" Marianne asked. Dimitri smiled, causing Marianne to smile back. His smiles were ever so lovely. She was so glad that they had found their way back to his worn out face.

"You were shivering a bit actually," he mused. His smile faltered slightly as his one blue eye was filled with worry. "Did you not notice?"

Marianne's face flushed with embarrassment as she looked away. "I was lost in thought." she said. Dimitri simply said "oh" to show he understood.

They both looked out towards the city.

"What are you doing out here?"

Marianne wasn't surprised by the question. After all, Dimitri had come walking in on her just staring blankly ahead of herself. Without looking at him Marianne spoke. There was no harm in telling him.

"I just wanted to get a proper look at Fhirdiad," She mused, "I know not when I'll see it next, after all."

She looked back up at Dimitri, happy to see his gentle smile back in its rightful place. He stepped a bit closer and pointed towards one of the open streets.

"If you go down this road and then to your left you'll see the Royal School of Sorcery which has taught magic to many people from all over Fódlan." Dimitri mused for a bit. "I do believe Lorenz was enrolled there."

Marianne nodded. She did remember Lorenz telling her about that.

He continued pointing things out for her. A bakery to the south. A blacksmith only a short walk away. To the west there was apparently a skilled craftsman who was famed for his skills in making jewellery. Marianne always kept her eyes in the direction Dimitri was pointing and she listened. She wanted to commit all of it to memory.

Just as Dimitri was about to point in yet a different direction the sounds of hurried footsteps shattered the comfortable air that had hung over the two of them. They both turned to look at the new arrival, a poor soldier who was completely out of breath. They were quick to regain their composure.

With a rigid bow they spoke, "Please forgive the interruption Your Highness, but you are needed at the war council!"

Dimitri thanked the messenger and they left. He was probably going to head there right away, however Marianne was still smiling. Their time together had been brief yet it had also been ever so lovely. She was pleased with that.

Dimitri turned his attention back at her and held out his hand, much to her surprise. She blinked at him.

"Do you want me to come with?" She asked, pointing to herself. Dimitri chuckled and nodded. "Of course I do," he said, "you _are_ a general in this army as well as a member of the Alliance. Your wisdom will not only be welcome, but much needed as well."

Marianne carefully placed her hand into his. "Very well," she said, "I do not know how much help I will be, but I'll try."

Dimitri led her by the hand as they made their way to the war council. As they walked Dimitri spoke.

"How about I show you around?” he said, “Next time you're here in Fhirdiad I'll show you everything there is to see!"

Marianne giggled. For a moment he sounded so innocent and so hopeful. She found she couldn't help, but share in his enthusiasm.

"I would like that," she said softly. Fhirdiad was known to be incredibly cold, yet Marianne felt warm. She had a feeling that it was not just Dimitri’s cape that made her feel that way.

"I would like that very much."


End file.
